


Soulmates

by Breekinz



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breekinz/pseuds/Breekinz
Summary: Soulmate: Noun. A person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, platonic relationships, comfort, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, compatibility and trust.
Relationships: James Richard Wilson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the other day and went crazy. I have 8 completed chapters (The first few are a tad short but there is a reason). The setting will be revealed as the story progresses. I hope there are those out there that will go through this journey with me. It's going to be a bit of a wild ride. Enjoy :D

I read somewhere once that most people meet their soulmate before the age of twenty-one. However, no study actually states this as a proven fact. Lots of things in your late ages change within you that help lay out the fabric of your timeline.

Between the ages of eighteen to twenty-one is where people are in the process of finding out who they are as a person. People find themselves settling down in their twenties, which doesn't leave too much time for them to meet new people.

I for one, actually believe that you do find your soulmate before twenty-one because I honestly know I had already found mine. He came into my life during my Sophomore year of high school, and he came into my life like a wrecking ball.

My whole life up until that point was a skyscraper that I believed was unable to be demolished. That was, until he came crashing into my life, quite literally. I remember that day just like it happened yesterday.

I was rushing down the hallway frantically looking at room numbers as I power walked. It was my first day of Sophomore year in an entirely new school. My dad being offered a better position with his company based out of Denver, caused my life in one state to be uprooted and moved to another.

So here I was, the new girl in a school just trying not to be late my first day. As I was panicking more just trying to find my class I was more worried about that than actually paying attention to anyone in front of me. That is, until I ran into what I assumed to be a brick wall. The force of the collision caused my binder and everything else in my hands to go flying, as well as my body.

I was thrown back and lost my footing causing my whole weight to slam into the floor, knocking the wind out of me. Gasping from breath I looked up to see a guy standing above me. He had a beanie over his dark hair and a devilish grin upon his face. Right then and there my heart completely stopped.

I knew right then and there that I was utterly and hopelessly draw to this boy. There was an immediate connection to him and it was so strong in a way I have never ever experienced before. I wanted nothing more than to know everything about him. It was like my whole body was completely obsessed with him.

That day was the beginning of the destruction of my skyscraper. After that day was when my life revolved around that one boy. I went through the next three years falling deeper and hopelessly in love with him. It was just easy for us.

Over those years as our connection grew stronger we fell into happiness with each other. From the very beginning, it felt like we had known each other forever. I felt naturally safe and comfortable around him. We shared the same sense of humor about everything and anything.

However, when it comes to your soulmate if you ever lose them. It feels like your heart is completely ripped from your chest. A broken heart is the worst. It like broken ribs, nobody can see it but the pain is unbearable every time you breathe.

When you're with your soulmate, you experience love so deep, strong, and complex, that you begin to doubt that you ever or will ever truly love anyone else. Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings peace, calmness, and happiness whenever you're around them. And when you're not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will ever experience in this lifetime.

That is exactly how I feel at this moment. That no one will ever even begin to compare to him. No one will ever love me or I them, as we did each other. There is no one else I could ever feel the same way within the rest of my lifetime because I already had my soulmate.

The name of my soulmate will always be burned into my heart, the name James Richard Wilson.


	2. Toppling Down

James and I were what a lot of couples in our school called "couples goals". We were always on an entirely different level than everyone else. James and I rarely ever fought, and if we did, it wasn't anything serious. Now don't get me wrong, every relationship has their differences and every relationship will have their fair share of squabbles, but that's exactly what it was for us, squabbles. We never raised our voices at one another in an angrily way. Mostly, it was a slight tinge of annoyance.

We never got sick of one another but then again we never felt like we had to spend every waking moment together either. That's one of the biggest downfalls with relationships nowadays. There's no room for a healthy and much-needed space. No matter how great your relationship is or how in-tune you are together, everyone needs space sometimes.

We also never ever got jealous over anything. I didn't get jealous if James talked to another girl, and James never got defensive if another guy looked my way. We knew exactly where our hearts were, and that was with each other.

We had the things we did together and we had the things we did apart. We had a healthy balance in our lives. We balanced our relationship and other aspects of a teenager's life perfectly. I think that way mostly why people envied us so much. We made having and maintaining a harmonious relationship easy. The funny thing was, is everyone always wanted to know our secret.

That secret was that neither of us had a fucking clue. We just lived our lives. We were just us. The thing about it is it's pounded into our heads that you have to put so much effort to make a relationship work when in our reality, ours just worked. We didn't know how it did, it just did.

We never had to force anything. We never had to force each other to spend time together. We never had to force each other to spend time apart. We just did what we pleased. We just existed together and without each other.

We each had our separate group of friends, but those groups were also open to having the other there as well. My girlfriends never minded having James around just like his guy friends never minded having me. We just fit together perfectly, or so we thought.

That was until our Senior year of high school. That was where my skyscraper and life finally came toppling down.


	3. Hard work and Dedication

Senior year started out rocky for us and everyone around us saw it. It put a strain on us and everything around us. It all started when we sat down to talk about where we wanted to take our lives into the future.

James wanted to stay in Colorado and start up a group YouTube channel with his group of friends who were also YouTubers. I always supported his desire to do YouTube and I wanted him to succeed. He was already doing phenomenal with his viewer and subscriber count climbing with each day. The guys had a huge promise of a group channel taking off just as good with how great their viewer count was on videos they did together on their channels.

I, however, wanted to become a Veterinarian. It was my dream ever since I was a child and all through high school I busted my ass to get the best grades possible so I could achieve that goal. James was always supportive of my decision too. He helped me any chance he could. He was the first person to be there to help me study. He was the person who looked over my homework (even if he didn't understand a lick of it). He was my number one line of support.

However, because of these two different career paths is what started the downfall. James always held on to the hope that I would eventually settle to going to school close to home. That's never what I wanted to do though, and he knew that. He knew I would never settle for anything but the best. To keep him happy though I applied to schools in Colorado, my main goal focus was the best of the best. That being the University of California - Davis School of Veterinary Medicine.

Things were decent until I received my acceptance letters though. James was there when I opened them all. He was excited to find out I was accepted to every school I applied to in Colorado. I, of course, saved the one I really wanted to go to for last. I was so nervous I was shaking when I opened the letter. I remember him stopping me and looking deep in my eyes, telling me that no matter what it said that he loved me and he'd be here for me.

Well, I opened it....

Right there in bold letters was " **We take great pleasure in congratulating you on your acceptance** " I was over the moon with excitement. Everything I worked towards was right there in my hands. All my hard work and dedication paid off.

James however, was heartbroken that day. That was the day he realized that I was going to be leaving him and Colorado behind.


	4. Left Behind

After that day is when the strain on our relationship tugged the most. That was when the bond we created and nurtured up until this point began to crumble before our eyes.

James begged and pleaded me to take one of the other offers. He didn't want to be that far away from me. We both knew though that I was never going to do that. We both knew that me going to California was what I spent all four years of high school striving to succeed. I had done it and we both knew I wasn't going to turn back now.

The rest of our Senior year was spent in a very dark spot in our relationship. We began seeing less and less of one another. James focused on his videos and I focused on applying for all the scholarships I could and studying for finals. In the end, my road to California was pretty much solidified when I was awarded a full-ride scholarship.

That was when our relationship hit its breaking point. James and I ended up breaking up a week after graduation. The last time we ever saw each other was the day I left for college. Even then he gave a last-ditch effort to try and convince me not to leave.

If I did that, I wouldn't be feeling like I do now though and we all know that. If I had done what James had wanted me to, I wouldn't be writing these words. So no, I didn't stay with James. I got into that car that day and drove off to California with my parents.

That was the day I left Colorado, my friends, and my soulmate behind.


	5. A Decade

A decade, ten years, ten long miserable years. That's how long I've been away from my soulmate. They say time mends a broken heart, not when it's your soulmate. No. When it's your soulmate, a broken heart is absolutely a thousand times worse. Heh. Absolutely. Just seeing that word brings back painful memories. That one word every time I see it, every time I read it, I hear it in my head. In his voice.

It's funny how seeming a simple word you learned to say as you were learning to talk, can cause such painful and strong feelings within yourself. How one word can rip at the very fabric of your mental state and throw off your mental stability. That is what losing your soulmate does.

After leaving Colorado James and I barely spoke. Every time we tried it was more painful than the last. We both eventually stopped trying. We stopped trying to repair something that we both knew would never be repaired with such great distance between us. We both knew that that chapter of our lives was closed the minute I stepped foot in that car.

So a decade since we have spoken to one another. I know nothing of what became of him. The thought was too painful to even try and pursue. As far as my own life, I graduated top of my class. I had multiple job offers and eventually climbed the ladder and this year I ended up becoming a permanent partner of the practice I got hired at after graduating.

I had everything I had worked towards my whole life but at this age, I was quickly realizing my flaw. You can have success career-wise. You can have the education you set out to achieve but sometimes that choice causes you to leave behind other things you may have also wanted.

I left behind my soulmate. The person who was there to support me during my teen years. Supporting my achievements. Yet in the end, I threw him away selfishly for my own desire. As I sit in my LA home alone, I realized that yeah I had my career goal but I didn't have anyone to enjoy it with. You only get one soulmate in life, and once you lose them. You lose a part of yourself with them.

You're never completely happy and you're never completely satisfied. The only thing that keeps me going is the thrill and the self-fulfillment I get from helping save the lives of animals every day. It's the only reason that the feelings I have deep inside haven't eaten away at me. That they haven't completely destroyed my mental state.

Even that has been starting to wear thin on me at this point. Some days I find myself struggling to get out of bed. I press on though, I do it only because I've gotten this far. I owe him that... I owe James to not give up because if I were everything I strived for would have been done in vain.

A decade of work would be worthless. A decade spent apart would be a literal slap in the face.


	6. A New Day

Today for some reason felt different to me since the moment I opened my eyes. For once in this miserable decade, that's past I found myself getting out of bed effortlessly. I got up with a smile on my face and pep to my step. It was like something was willing me to get ready and make my way into work.

I didn't question it though. No. This was a feeling I found myself helplessly clutching onto with every fiber of my being. When you've spent so long in a very depressive state mentally, you grasp helplessly to any string of hope. Any sense of happiness is like a drug that a part of you wants to shoot up into your vein like heroin.

With my heroin coursing through my veins I got myself ready to face my day with a smile on my face. I made myself a to-go cup of coffee, grabbed my keys, and headed into the office.

My day went by like any others. My morning consisted of examinations and my afternoon was surgeries. Sometimes when I don't have too many surgeries scheduled I'll even take some afternoon exams as well. Today, I only had room for one. Which was lucky cause we had a last-minute call in and since I was in such a great mood today I told the receptionist that I'll happily squeeze them in.

My tech Kinsey briefed me that it was an adorable little Corgi by the name of Ein. She was just in for a yearly check-up, apparently, her owner decided to change Vets last minute, hence the last-minute scheduled visit.

Usually, basic exams are performed by the Vet Tech but I like to see all my new patients just so I can touch base with my client to better understand the patient and their owner. So when I was notified of their arrival, Kinsey and I walked into the exam room together.

I walked in holding Ein's new chart with her registration papers. I decided to read it as I went to greet the client, reading off their name as I did so. Once the name was out through my whole body went cold.

"Good evening Mr. Wilson..." James... James Wilson.

My head snapped up and I was faced with the one man I never ever thought I'd see again.


End file.
